Lo que pasa en Elyne, se queda en Elyne
by Strangela
Summary: Este fic narra un momento íntimo entre Dannyl y Tayend. Uno de esos momentos demasiado absurdos y demasiado sentimentales y demasiado detallistas para ponerlos en los libros. Leed, por favor, y espero que os guste. OneShot/Drabble/Slash.


Hola. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre las "Crónicas del Mago Negro", espero que os guste.

La historia es mía; los personajes pertenecen a Trudi Canavan.

* * *

"Tendrás que aguantarme durante mucho tiempo", había dicho Tayend. Dannyl llevaba todo el día con esa frase en la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. La idea de permanecer junto a Tayend toda la vida lo hacía inmensamente feliz. pensó en Ezrille, y se le escapó una ligera risita de culpabilidad al imaginar la cara que pondría que pondría si le dijera que nunca iba a encontrar una mujer.

Dannyl estaba en su estudio, sentado en uno de los sofás y bebiendo Anuren oscuro mientras esperaba el regreso de su amante.

Tayend había ido a la Gran Biblioteca, pues tenía un profundo interés en hallar un libro en particular.

Dannyl llenó su copa una y otra vez, y la terminó otras tantas. En el preciso instante en que las últimas gotas de su copa número doce cruzaron su garganta, el académico entró en la habitación. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad, pero ésta fue inmediatamente sustituida por la preocupación cuando vio la poca cantidad de vino que quedaba en la botella.

-Dannyl, esa botella estaba sin empezar cuando yo me fui, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo es.

-Mm... ¿Y no te sientes ni un poquito culpable de no haberme dejado más que ese vino?

-Mmm... Puede que un poco. Pero puedo recompensarte si quieres.

Tayend arqueó una ceja. Eso era nuevo.

-Explícate, por favor.

Dannyl se levantó del sofá, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Se acercó a Tayend y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Las comisuras de la boca del acdémico se curvaron involuntariamente hacia arriba. Dannyl le levantó el mentón con el índice y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Tayend. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, profundizando el beso.

Tayend abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Puso una mano en el pecho de Dannyl y lo empujó levemente, separándose de él.

-Creía que no querías que se descubriera lo nuestro.

Dannyl rió.

-¿Y quién nos va a ver ahora? Aquí estamos a salvo de los curiosos, mi joven Tremmelin.

-Pero, Dan...

El académico calló, pues Dannyl volvía a besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Tayend desistió y se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Los labios del mago comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, y Tayend levantó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio. Dannyl deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa malva de su amante, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

-Me haces cosquillas -murmuró Tayend.

-Y más que te voy a hacer.

Tayend se separó bruscamente de él y se alejó un par de pasos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sabía. Te has pasado con el vino.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Tayend se volvió a acercar a él y le acarició el labio inferior con la yema del dedo.

-Os conozco lo suficiente, embajador, como para saber que vos no sois especialmente aficionado al contacto íntimo entre dos hombres.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si he cambiado?

-Por favor, Dannyl -dijo el académico, divertido-, la gente no cambia en dos horas.

-En dos horas tomando Anuren oscuro, sí.

A Tayend le dio la risa y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No sé lo que voy a hacer contigo.

-Yo sí.

Tayend sonrió.

-¿Son imaginaciones mías o estoy detectando cierto brillo lascivo en vuestra mirada, embajador Dannyl?

-No son imaginaciones suyas, mi estimado Tayend de Tremmelin.

-Bien, entonces creo que este es el momento adecuado para hacer algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer.

El acedémico retrocedió un poco, cogió impulso y se abalanzó sobre Dannyl, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas y besándolo con pasión.

Dannyl tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, cuando decidió llevar a Tayend hasta el sofá, pasaron la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Y noches como esa se repitieron muchas más veces, aunque a ojos de los demás su relación era tan distante como podía serlo.

Y nadie se enteraría jamás del fuerte amor que los unía, ni siquiera Rothen; no podían permitirse correr ese riesgo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, dejadme un review en caso de que así haya sido y decidme si os gustaría leer un fic sobre la parte explícita de la relación entre Dannyl y Tayend. Dependiendo de si hay alguien que quiera, lo escribiré; si no, no.


End file.
